For Your Information
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Gomen gomen minna-san~!! The first uploading turned up blank ^___^;;; but anyway, yeah, here's the REAL survey of the Kenshin-gumi and Kenshin's deep dark secrets...Kaoru's naughty naughty thoughts...


Disclaimer- I don't own RK, or else I would have Saito and Usui stop hunting me already

A/n- NYYYYYU!!!! Gomen nasai minna-san! The uploading turned out blank…:p anyhoo, yeah, sorry, here's da real thing…

 once again, another one of my "boredom pastimes" as Saito and Usui try to hunt me down. Let's just pretend I passed this around Tokyo and somehow it ended up in the Kamiya dojo. Heh heh…

::third security-enhanced barred door is breaking down and yelping is heard from outside::

Oh damn! Not only are Saito and Usui tearing down my third beacoup-bucks door, they killed all my guard dogs too! Not Fluffy! No! Anyone but Fluffy! ::peeks out barred window:: urk…they got Fifi too…

****

For Your Information 

"Ne, Kenshin." Yahiko called to the rurouni, who was currently hanging out laundry to dry.

"Nani, Yahiko-kun?" Kenshin wiped his hands on his hakama and trotted over.

Yahiko thrust a piece of paper under Kenshin's nose. "Look. It looks like four copies of some survey thingy doo. Whaddya say we fill it out? It looks fun."

Kenshin studied the paper. It was in extremely neat typed handwriting, and it didn't look like any works of people trying to hunt him down and kill him unlike *some* people he knew, so he nodded. "Hai, it's a good idea, de gozaru. But why four?"

"I reckon they figgered out that busu and that no-good lives here too." Yahiko replied, and waved a paper in Kenshin's face. "Never mind that, you fill this out while I give the rest to busu." With that Yahiko ran off.

Kenshin stared at the paper. He sighed, and went inside to his room, plopped down, and fished out a brush to write. 

"Let's see…"

****

Name: Kenshin Himura

Age: 28

Birthday: June 20th, 1849

Personality: as Kaoru-dono says, I carry all responsibilities upon myself, and according to Sano, I'm wussy-looking

Weird quirks: my speech. Oro?!

Place of birth: I have no idea

Ethnic background: Japanese

Spoken Languages: Japanese, though I dunno why I'm writing this in English when I can barely pronounce 'apple'

~Personal info~

Fav actor: what?

Fav actress: nani?

Fav male singer: singer? …Sano sings sometimes when he's drunk, I guess.

Fav male group: nani? As in Sano's gambling group?

Fav female singer: Kaoru-dono does not sing, that she does not (thankfully)

Fav female group: sessha does not know any female gatherings, that he does not

Fav movie(s): what's a movie?

Fav song: _Sobakasu_ Judy and Mary

Fav "stuff": uhm…sword-fighting?

Fav anime: Rurouni Kenshin

All anime I like: Rurouni Kenshin

~Contacting me~

E-mail: ?_?

AIM: ?_?

Yahoo! Messenger: what is this?!

Website: what?!?!

Phone (please don't track me down and hunt me @_@): sessha does not wish to be hoarded by female fans like last time sessha gave him phone number out

~Wish List~

I'm currently hankering after: 'hankering'? well sessha wants a new hakama and gi, and a protection shield to guard me when I go out to the streets in case any lingering female fans ambush me like last time

~Fav Bishounens/Bishoujos~

Eligible bishounens/bishoujos: sessha does not dare…if Kaoru-dono were to see this…sessha will try to write this as tiny as possible. Sessha likes Akane from Ranma ½ and Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo

~Tidbits~

1. Sessha was the Hitokiri Battousai before

"Ne, Kenshin, you done?" Yahiko popped up.

"O-oro!" Kenshin jumped. "H-hai…"

"Oh good. See what the busu wrote, it's hilarious…" Yahiko grinned maliciously.

Kenshin covered his eyes. "Sessha does not wish to intrude upon Kaoru-dono's privacy."

"Quit the flower child act, Kenshin, and look!" Yahiko said impatiently, pried open Kenshin's eyelids, and forced him to read.

Name: Kaoru Kamiya

Age: 17

Birthday: June, 1862

Personality: lovely tanuki onna!

Weird quirks: if you don't count sending my deshi and kareshi out to get me groceries, none

Place of birth: the place of the thousand leaves…

Ethnic background: Japanese

Spoken Languages: Japanese

~Personal info~

Fav actor: I was never the fangirl type

Fav actress: quote ^

Fav male singer: quote ^

Fav male group: quote ^

Fav female singer: quote ^

Fav female group: quote ^

Fav movie(s): what?

Fav song: _Tactics_ the Yellow Monkey

Fav "stuff": kendo

Fav anime: Rurouni Kenshin

All anime I like: Rurouni Kenshin and Kodomo no Omocha

~Contacting me~

E-mail: nande?

AIM: what?

Yahoo! Messenger: huh???

Website: nyeh?

Phone (please don't track me down and hunt me @_@): I prefer to keep it a secret ;) 

~Wish List~

I'm currently hankering after: Kenshin, more pupils, Sanosuke to actually pay off his tab at the Akabeko for a while

~Fav Bishounens/Bishoujos~

Eligible bishounens/bishoujos: Kenshin!!! He's soooo remarkably dense…but then again that guy from Fushigi Yuugi, Tamahome, is cute too ^_~

~Tidbits~

1. I can't cook

2. I'm a beauty

3. I excel over Yahiko

4. I excel over all

Yahiko burst out laughing, "See that 'weird quirks' thing? She called you her 'kareshi'! Her _boyfriend_!!!"

"Oroooooo?!?!"

"Hey, Yahiko-chan."

"I'm not Yahiko-CHAN!!!!" Yahiko exploded, turning around.

"Yeah whatever, anyway, here's da li'l 'survey' thingy doo you passed out. I personally think it's stupid but hey, that's me." Sanosuke shrugged and turned around, throwing the paper at Yahiko.

"Sano…" Kenshin sweatdropped.

Name: Sanosuke Sagara

Age: 19

Birthday: February, 1860 

Personality: streetwise!

Weird quirks: da fishbone I keep chewin

Place of birth: da place I was born in

Ethnic background: Japanese

Spoken Languages: Japanese

~Personal info~

Fav actor: how would I knoe

Fav actress: jou-chan'd kill me

Fav male singer: no idea

Fav male group: SMAP

Fav female singer: jou-chan'd sic her purple gorilla on me

Fav female group: jou-chan'd call me pervert and whack me with her kendo stick

Fav movie(s): Pearl Harbor

Fav song: _Kokoro no Hadaka_ me

Fav "stuff": gamblin

Fav anime: Gundam Wing

All anime I like: Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin

~Contacting me~

E-mail: what the—

AIM: ****?! 

Yahoo! Messenger: WHAT 

Website: stop jokin

Phone (please don't track me down and hunt me @_@): try and hunt me. Pity I dun have a phone

~Wish List~

I'm currently hankering after: a decent meal once in a while, money to gamble with, a nice fight, food, sake

~Fav Bishounens/Bishoujos~

Eligible bishounens/bishoujos: jou-chan's just not my type, kitsune-onna's not too shabby, but I like that girl Rei from Evangelion!

~Tidbits~

1. I was once known and feared as Zanza, the fighter for hire

2. I am also known as tori-atama, aka. chicken head

"Oro?" Kenshin scratched his head. "Sano's a weirdo…"

"Yeah yeah." Yahiko agreed, nodding. "I gotta run an errand for the busu, stuff these surveys in the mailbox meanwhile why dontcha, Kenshin."

"Hai hai." Kenshin collected the surveys as Yahiko pranced off. "Nyu…" Kenshin looked down. There was Yahiko's survey…

Name: Yahiko Myoujin

Age: 10

Birthday: August, 1868 

Personality: stubborn

Weird quirks: some freak sez I like to attack ppl's private parts…I do not! (look for Kenshin Kaden pg. 142 for details ^.^)

Place of birth: Tokyo

Ethnic background: Japanese

Spoken Languages: Japanese

~Personal info~

Fav actor: what

Fav actress: what

Fav male singer: what

Fav male group: what

Fav female singer: what

Fav female group: what

Fav movie(s): what

Fav song: _Kaze_ Wada Kouji

Fav "stuff": kendo

Fav anime: Detective Conan

All anime I like: Rurouni Kenshin, Detective Conan

~Contacting me~

E-mail: nyeh

AIM: nyeh

Yahoo! Messenger: nyeh 

Website: nyeh

Phone (please don't track me down and hunt me @_@): same as Kaoru, too bad she doesn't have one—haha! 

~Wish List~

I'm currently hankering after: a sakabatou, a REAL kendo teacher

~Fav Bishounens/Bishoujos~

Eligible bishounens/bishoujos: busu better not be reading this…Tsubame ain't bad and Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura looks cute too 

~Tidbits~

1. nada

Kenshin, satisfied, stuffed the surveys into the mailbox, but unfortunately, as he failed to notice, one floated away…

"Hm? What's this?" a woman knelt to pick up a piece up a piece of paper. "Name: Sanosuke Sagara…?" her lipsticked lips slowly curled up to a sly grin. "This could come in handy… ohohoho!" a pair of fox ears popped out and the woman stuffed the survey into her purse, walking off, with her fox tail waving in the air…

A/n- o.o;;;;; this was really a flop…pretty stupid but ah well. Kept me from going crazy and warded off Saito and Usui for a while, anyhoo. C'mon Zonki c'mere! ::beckons at a little german shepherd:: goooood puppy! ::points finger at Saito and Usui, who are immersed in the Internet:: SIC 'EM!!!

::Saito and Usui kill off Zonki in a second and turn to face CySer, murder in both their eyes::

Ulp…

Looks like I gotta run! Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~

PS. Thanks J. Liha for your concern, I *hope* I'll live… 

PPS. For reference on why Saito and Usui are hunting me, go read Pillow Grand Pree ch. 7! You'll knoe why then _;;; neeeeeee! Stoppit Saito-sama! Put down that sword! It ain't reverse-bladed!

"No duh! I'm not like that wussy Buttousai!"

"Oro?!"

"Hey that's my word! (see Pillow Grand Pree ch. 5 for details)"

"Whattaya doing here Enishi?! Go back to your scene!"

"Tough beans Sanogay! I'm gonna stay here and complete my Jinchuu! Here Kaoru, heeeere, Kaoru…" ::scampers around looking for Kaoru::

"Nooooo! Anyone but Kaoru-dono!"

"Who ya callin GAY?!"

"You stay outta this, Buttousai!"

"Sessha angry now! WAHHHHHH!"

"KYYYYYA geroff me, Himura!!!!"

"Oops sorry Misao-chan…"

"I'm outta here."


End file.
